Street wise
by NevertickleasleepingDragon
Summary: AU Harry ran away from the Dursley's when he was six years old and has been living on the streets ever since. Isa's a runaway with no clue how to survive on the rough streets of London. What happens when she runs into Harry? And what happens when Sirius B
1. Missing

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author notes; please be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin shuffled the papers on his desk and sank down dejectedly onto his chair as his sixth year defence class filed out. He was exhausted, but not because of his overly active class but because it was only a five days until the full moon and he was already starting to feel the effects of his body changing in preparation for his once a monthly full moon transformation.

The young werewolf looked much older than his years. He was still only in his mid thirties and yet looking at him guessing his age you probably would have put him closer to mid forty. His sandy hair was flecked with grey and his eyes and brow were lined as though constantly etched in worry. On top of that he also looked terribly tired which was partly because of the full moon approaching but it was mainly due to the fact that he was worried.

His reason for his worry was one Sirius Black. Only a few months ago he had escaped from Azkaban. The first ever to do so, and was now on the run. The reason for his escape was obvious, even without the Dementors informing the Minister about what he was saying in his sleep. He had escaped to find and kill Harry Potter. To deliver the last of The Potters to his master, Lord Voldemort.

But Black was wrong, Harry Potter was not at Hogwarts. Nor had he ever been to Hogwarts. In fact Harry Potter hadn't been seen by anyone in the wizarding world for nearly eight years, because Harry Potter had run away from his aunt and uncle's house when he was five years old.

He straightened out his robes as the first of the students from his next class appeared, the third years, Parvarti Patil closely followed by Lavender Brown. The two were chatting away and barely spared Lupin half a glance as they took their usual seats at the back of the room still totally absorbed in their conversation.

'Harry should be in this class right now' Lupin thought bitterly. But Harry was missing, presumed dead, and had been since last year when the ministry had finally lost faith, and had called off the search.

Lupin didn't have much faith either, as much as it pained him to admit it. He just couldn't see how a five year old boy could've survived on the streets of London on their own. It just wasn't possible. Sure, he had had faith when he had first started searching for the boy over three years ago but after two years of desperate, fruitless searching he had to face facts, the boy had died long ago.

The door banged open and three of the four Griffendor boys came through the door all laughing hysterically at something. They were very loud but Lupin didn't really feel like telling them to be quiet. They reminded him too much of another group of teenagers. But those days were long gone and now it felt painful to even think about them.

He was the last of the marauders the others were gone. Two of them dead, one a traitor who was now on the run, he was the only one left. The traitor was Sirius Black he was the reason the other two were dead. He was responsible for their deaths, James and Peter's deaths.

Black had been passing information about Lily and James' whereabouts months before their deaths to Lord Voldemort, who had already tried to kill the Potters on three separate occasions. And then James and Lily had made Sirius their secret keeper and had doomed them all.

Barely a week after the charm had been preformed Black betrayed them and Voldemort had gone after the potters, but things did not happen the way Black planned it. His master fell and Black was forced to flee, but not before Peter had caught up with him. Obvistly hoping to take out revenge on Black for the deaths of James and Lily, but Black was too quick for Peter and he was blasted to smithereens along with half the street and a crowd full of muggles.

"Professor?" Remus snapped out of his ravine and looked up.

He hadn't realised that the whole class had now assembled in the classroom and that the chatter that was there before had now died away as the whole class was staring at him. Hermione in particular was looking at him with some concern.

"Professor, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Lupin got up and gathered his thoughts. Looking around the room and clearing his throat he said;

"So Grindlows, what can you tell me about them?"

The busy London street bustled nosily as morning commuters made there their way through the morning rush hour to their mundane jobs in the city. The roads were jammed packed with cars, buses and Lorries, as once again like every morning rush hour the main arteries into London were blocked. The pavements were similarly jammed packed like the roads, with people weaving in and out of each other all to engrossed in their own lives and thoughts to think about anyone else.

No one looked twice at the young girl of about ten years walking slowly through the crowded pavement, in and out of the crowds of people making their slow progress to work, not caring if she hit anyone.

The young girl was filthy. Her cheeks were blackened and her blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail looked as though it hadn't been washed in weeks. She was dressed in simple clothing, jeans and t-shirt with a parka coat which was far too big for her. Her clothes were as dirty as the rest of her and if you looked at her properly then you would have realised that she was homeless.

At the moment however personal hygiene wasn't very high on her agendas at the she had more important things to worry about like the fact that Harry hadn't been seen in two days and now she was really starting to worry and although Isa was certain that Harry was perfectly capable of taking care of himself she was still worried. He had never left Isa on her own for this amount of time before, he was far too protective of her. He always had been since he had first found her on the streets, cold shivering and hungry.

Isa crossed the road hands in pockets and made her way through some back alleys behind a fast food restaurant still deep in thought. The last time she had seen Harry was on Tuesday morning which was two days ago. He had left the disused apartment building that they and some other street kids were staying in so see his _friend_. Isa didn't know who this friend was but she didn't like it. She knew the type of friends that Harry had and they weren't exactly trust worthy.

Entering into a more rough area of London, she walked for ten minutes letting her feet guide the way still lost in her thoughts. Finally she had reached her destination and was home. Well, where as close as could call home, it wasn't exactly cosy but she was just lucky just to have a roof over their heads.

Isa looked up at the disused delaptated apartment building and sighed. 'God I hope Harry gets back soon'

Author notes: short I know just something that's been in my head for a while now haven't really decided on a plot or anything yet, will probably write some more during the Christmas break when I'm bored.

Please review. Constructive criticism welcome just be nice about it please.

Thanks!


	2. Found

Disclaimer: Who me? Sign your book? Sorry you got me confused with JK.

Warnings: See 1st chapter

**Chapter two**

Harry still wasn't back yet and Isa was seriously starting to doubt that he was ever coming back.

She sat down on the floor in the room that she had found. The first one that she had found that was unoccupied and settled down for another restless nights sleep on the hard floorboards.

She was so stupid to think that anyone would look out for her, living on the streets. Out here you had to look out for number one, everyone else came second, because if you didn't look after yourself then who would?

She couldn't really be blamed for being so naive though. She had only been living rough for three weeks and she had only known Harry for about half if that time. He was the first person to show her human kindness and she had really started to trust him, because he had been so protective of her and looked after her.

He had of her got her food and showed her the best places to get it, showed her some of the places that see should avoid and brought her back here so she was no longer sleeping in shop doorways, but now he was gone and Isa had no idea where he was.

Isa shivered and pulled the thin blanket closer around her. She was freezing, even through she wore her parka coat underneath the blanket and it was zipped up to her chin with the hood drawn over her head she was still cold.

She was on the second floor of the disused apartment building in one of the more draftee flats but didn't dare try and bunk in with someone else in another room, she was pretty sure that she would not be welcome. She didn't know anyone here and therefore couldn't trust anyone here. Harry had brought her here a week ago and she had been staying here ever since, even after Harry had gone AWOL.

The room that she and Harry had been sharing had been taken over by a group of rough looking lads as soon as they realised that Harry wouldn't be sleeping there that night and Isa had been affectively evicted as there was no way on earth that she was going to pick a fight with a group of lads much bigger and older than her, who looked like they wouldn't think twice about smacking her one.

Another gust of air and the piece of cardboard she had used to block the window fell out onto the floor.

She sighed but didn't move to pick it up, she was just too tired. Her legs ached from wandering round London all day. Isa tried to close her eyes and drift off to sleep but she couldn't settle. Her feet were freezing and it is a strange thing that you cannot sleep when your feet are cold.

After a while she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she new someone was gently shaking her awake.

She snapped her eyes open and jumped out of her skin when she saw a smiling face inches in front of her own.

"Harry!" she shouted when she recognised the boy.

"Hiya hun, did you miss me?"

"God I thought you had abandoned me!" She said punching him playfully on the arm as he settled beside her.

"Ow! Oh ye of little faith, you should now me better I'd never do that."

"Where were you?"

"I told you I went to see a mate, he wanted me to do sumat for him. Only it took a little longer than I thought it would that's all"

He looked at her closely and then said "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. You were all right on your own weren't you?"

Isa suddenly felt slightly guilty. She had been all right on her own really, apart from a few guys hassling her she had been okay, but she still didn't like the fact that Harry had left without much of an explanation for so long, but Harry was his own person and he couldn't always be there for her.

"Yeah I was okay, I'm just not used to being on my own that's all"

"Aww I'm really sorry. Look I'll make it up to you, promise." He smiled at her warmly and reached into the pocket of his denim jacket and pulled out a handful off chocolate.

"Starting now. You hungry?" He inquired

"Yeah a bit" and the load of chocolate bars was dumped on her lap.

"Dig in then."

They ate in silence for a while, Isa chewing her slowly. Harry eating with enthusiasm like he hadn't eaten for days. When Most of the chocolate was gone and Isa was starting to feel slightly sick she lay down to go back to sleep and next to her she felt Harry do the same.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry said sleepily

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Course I will

Isa smiled, closed her eyes and for the first time in a few days felt truly safe

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxX

A/N: Okay I know it's a little short but the third chapter is nearly done and this has been ready for a while so I thought I'd post it.

Please read and review. Any questions you have I'll be happy to answer.

Thanks to those who reviewed last time. I'd like to say thanks for taking the time to review, I love you all; Never Odd Or eveN, enchantedlight, Dumbledork, MasterLupin117, cutieme012, scrivania, EvilspyAchacia,

Ta!


	3. Dealings

**A/n: **I changed this chapter a little, it's now a lot longer. I hope to tweak around with chapter four a little soon as well. I'm improving them because I wasn't happy with what was on paper

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Chapter three**

Isa awoke to hushed talking and a rustling sound.

"How much do you want for it?" A gruff female voice was saying.

"Fifty"

"Fifty!"

"Yeah I want fifty, and that's a damn reasonable price and I aint taking any less than that." That was defiantly Harry's voice.

"And keep your voice down she's asleep"

Isa continued to feign sleep.

"Well I aint got fifty"

"Well I can't give it to ya then can I?" Harry's voice replied in a sing song voice.

"Harry please I need it!"

"I can't help you. I'm sorry but-"

"Please Harry! Please! Yo- you d- don't know how much I need this" The girl's cries had turned into desperate sobbing. There was silence and then. "Please!"

Another pause

"I n-need it so bad. Y-you d-don't know how b-b-ad I need this" More silence from Harry and the continued sobs of the girl. 'What was going on?'

"All I-I need-d is a-a little. Ju-just I little. Just t-to take the pain away…"

"P-please" Her voice now sounded weak and desperate and Harry had seemed to decide to take pity on her.

"Ow much 'ave you got then?"

"I got thirty, a-and that's all I got I swear"

"And how are you gonna buy food if your using all you've got to buy smack? When was the last time you ate?"

"I DON'T WANT FOOD ALL I WANT IS A FUCKING HIT!"

Isa couldn't pretend to be asleep after that. She opened her eyes and sat up to see the desperate girl lunge at Harry nearly knocking him over whilst scratching at his hand desperately. Harry only had to keep what was in his hand over his head out of reach as he was a good foot taller. He managed to throw her to the floor where she sat sobbing, only then did he see Isa was awake and the wrap in his hand was hastily shoved into his pocket.

"What's going on?"

Harry's expression softened and he attempted a smile, which turned into a more of a painful grimace. His lip was bleeding and he gingerly touched his had to it and once again pulled a face.

"Nuthin's' going on." He said hastily. "Just 'avin a chat with Marie 'ere." His gaze moves to the floor where the broken girl is crumpled on the floor.

In a swift movement he hauls the girl to her feet, who makes no sound of protest as he drags her a few steps by the elbow.

Isa can see her now properly. Eyes very red and bloodshot from where she had been crying, but that had stopped now. The girl could have once been beautiful, Isa couldn't tell, but now all that was there was the glazed look in her eyes that made her look deranged and the lank hair which looked uncared for.

The girl, whoever she was, caught her looking and gazed at her openly with mild interest.

"Who's the girl?" It was barely more than a whisper, but Isa heard it. Apparently she hadn't noticed Isa before now. There wasn't something quite right about her, and this unnerved her.

"Shh-" He hisses just as quiet.

"Harry?"

He quickly glances at her and attempts another smile, again failing. "Go back to sleep Hun, it's only six."

"But-" Isa started.

"Go back to sleep. I won't be long" He said, and before Isa could say anything else he was gone out of the door dragging Marie out with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as Harry was out of earshot of Isa he let go of the desperate girl, and she began her rambling again.

"Shut up!" He hissed at the adolescent, before she could get hysterical again. "I told you I don't do 'businesses 'ere-"

"I'm sor- ry Harry but I couldn't wait any longer"

"Do you really fink that I'm gonna give you anythin'. I mean look at you! You're a bloody mess, this is the last thing you need. Besides I can't give it yer for thirty! I mean come on! Off anyone else you know that it's double that"

"Please it's all I got! I-I only need a little. Just enough for one hit, that all I need just one hit"

"I aint giving it you."

"Please… I need it."

"…"

"I-- I'll get you the money I – I swear! I-I ju-"

He makes a disbelieving sound.

"I will! Please Ha- Harry"

"…"

"Please…" She was so pathetic Harry felt the stirrings of guilt, but he couldn't give it her for thirty! Alf would kill him. But if she didn't get a hit… she looked bad enough already.

"When was the last time you ate summat?" He said suddenly looking at her closely. She looked terribly thin, her eyes heavily bloodshot and had dark circles underneath them. Her once sleek hair now hung lank and uncared for past her shoulders, the dramatic change in her had only taken a year but half of that time had been spent on the streets and the streets brought out the worse in people and so did the drugs.

At her shrug Harry felt a pang of guilt. He had helped contribute to this, he must have done this a lot of people. He knew her from before she lived on the streets. Back then she was just a normal kid, was good at school, got good grades and came from a loving family. That was before she had met Harry, before he had targeted her for her money.

He had gotten the girl's trust, she had been an easy target, unhappy and rich. The perfect mark.

_He had seen her first slumped on a bench in Hyde Park looking a mess. She had been crying and her posh school uniform was ripped and dirty. Blazer hanging off her shoulders._

_He had sat down and the girl either didn't notice or didn't care, for she didn't look up, she just continued crying._

_After a few minutes of continuous crying he had gotten bored and had decided to move in for the kill. "So… I was wonderin. What is the world has made such a pretty girl like you, be so upset?"_

"_N—n –one of y—our bu-isness" She had said in between sobs._

"_Well of course it isn't. But… you know sometime it 'elps to talk."_

"_It's n--nothing…" The sobs were getting fewer and farer in between now._

"_Well it must be summat, cause nobody just sits on a park bench sobbing for no reason now do they?"_

_She remained quiet only the occasional sob racking her body every now and then. She was so quiet that Harry was sure that she wasn't going to answer him but then. _

"_Some girls in my year don't like me… They stole my bag and chased me off the bus." _

'_Is that it' Harry remembered thinking. But he didn't say anything instead he moulded his face into a look of sympthany and waited for her to continue._

"_They bully me, call me names and… I just can't go on" She buried her head in her hands and started sobbing again. Mentally Harry had rolled his eyes but on the exterior he kept the kind look of concern on his features, and shuffled along the bench towards her._

"_Hey…" He had said, gentle putting a warm arm around her shoulders. "They aint worth your tears. Look stop crying I've got summat that'll cheer yer up"…_

That had been last year. He had a small bit of weed on him and they had shared the spliff helping her unwind a little, and it did make her feel better, and she had thanked him.

He had told her it was no problem, and that he knew someone she could get more of the stuff from if she ever needed some more to take the pain away. And she had.

From then on she had become an addict, weed moved on to crack and crack had moved onto heroine all the while she was ruining her life slowly and surely. She had started caring less and less about her school work and more and more about the drugs.

However rich her father might have been, he couldn't fail to notice the huge amounts of money missing from his account every month and it didn't take him long to make the connection in the dramatic changes in both his bank balance and his daughter

Back then it was his job to find potential buyers for his dealer (Big Alf). He used to buy off him for his own use. Just weed at first but then he had started using crack, which he couldn't pay for, and Big Alf had known before he had supplied it that he couldn't pay for it, so… they had arranged for … alternative methods of payments.

He had soon found himself running around doing jobs for Alf, burglaries and pick pocketing Oliver Twist style, anything to keep him in his habit. Back then it wasn't for him to do the dealing, he wasn't trusted enough back then to get the money and then bring it back, without him running and never coming back. Now however it was.

his wasn't before Big Alf had him by the collar with the stern warning that if he ever ran off with 'his' money he would personally track him down and brake both of his legs, before attaching bricks to them and dropping him in the river Thames.

Not that he hadn't known that already, he wasn't stupid, he knew how things worked by now, if he didn't he wouldn't have lasted as long as he had out here. Never the less he had nodded his head and gave his promise. What else could he have done with his airway constricted his feet dangling a foot form the ground? Big Alf wasn't called Big Alf for any old reason.

Because he had a lot of contacts within the many 'street kids' he eventually was given enough crack and weed for the needs of his little community and had quickly earned himself a reputation. He was to sell it for as much as Alf decided, to anyone that had the money to pay for it before bringing whatever he had made a couple of days later.

The money would be handed over, anything to Alf's dissatisfaction would soon be made known to Harry. After a few months of dealing Harry had paid off his debut but he had continued to work for Alf, this time earning himself a profit.

Each load of money he took back to Alf 10 percent of it would be his. To Harry this was enough, he was now saving and no longer using. He didn't need the drugs anymore he had better uses for the money.

When he turned sixteen he could apply for a council flat, and work his way up from there. He couldn't risk applying any sooner than that, other wise he'd have the social down on him quicker than a pile of bricks and he had no desire to go into care. He'd heard enough stories about 'care' to ever want to go near a social worker. No, he was better off where he was, on his own.

Although his sixtieth birthday was far off, it was something to look forward to. Something to work towards.

"Harry?"

The dishelved girl was looking at him with despair now, obviously think that she had ruined her chances at getting anything. She was clearly desperate for the smack that she was now so dependent on but a hit was the last thing that she needed right now.

She needed help and although Harry didn't think he was the best person in the world to help her he did owe it her.0 "Well go an 'ave some breakfast and come an see me afta"

"When can I come and see you? Am I getting summat?" she said eagerly.

"Look… I aint promisin nuthfin." Her face fell slightly.

"But I'll see what can do right?" A reluctant nod, she seemed to realise she wasn't going to get a better deal. "Go." She didn't move. "Go and get summat to eat and I'll see you later." She nodded again and turned to leave. Her eyes seemed distant so it appeared to Harry that she was in her own little world, he watched her go feeling guilty again.

He followed her movements down the filthy hallway. She stumbled on a loose floorboard slightly but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Without smack she had no spark in her. Ironically it was smack that had took that spark from her in the first place.

He had no idea where this sudden burst of conscience had come from but for once he had decided to act on it. Yes he would help her.

Turning with heavy feet he pushed the heavy almost half a door to the bed sit open and squeezed through the gap

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew, this was a long chapter. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.

I'm assuming you'll have a few questions, no? LOL


	4. Thief!

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

**Author notes: **Answer to the big question – Yes Harry's a drug dealer, you'll find out how it came about next chapter.

I know it's been a while guys, but it's been a bad few weeks. My Great Grandmother died, which was very depressing, and my Dad's been in hospital getting an operation. He's okay now, but it was scary.

I had never been to a funeral before that, and I have to say that I never want to go to another one again. The worst part was when the curtains closed around the coffin. Really upsetting, and that's just made it seem kind of final you know?

My family must be weird; a funeral to them seems to be a social gathering for them. It's kind of funny watching the posh and the common sides of my family bitch about each other from opposite corners of the room while me and my cousins get pissed in the armchairs by the fire. Yes I got pissed at the wake, but I like the rest of my family is weird.

On top of all that, my teachers have really been applying the pressure with coursework, with it being so close to the exams. So…What with all that I've found it hard to write much so I'm sorry, but here it is…

**Chapter four **

He was here, finally. 'Now what?'

The castle loomed high above him, and the bear black dog gazed up at with open wonder. How long had it been since he had last been here? 'Too long.' He thought.

It had taken him ages just to get here. He hadn't meant for it to take so long but after swimming for hours from the hell that was Azkaban he had been exhausted and yet he had to keep travelling to avoid being detected by the Aurous, the effort had nearly killed him. He then had rested for a few days in a charming muggle village in Northern Scotland, rummaging in bins for scraps until he was stronger to continue with his journey.

Before he had set out for Hogwarts however he decided to take a quick visit to Surrey. Just to see his Godson, he needed to see him, just to make sure he was okay.

When he arrived in Little Whinnigton, however he couldn't find a trace of his Godson. Nor could he find any evidence that Harry had ever lived with his Aunt and Uncle.

He had watched the family for two days before he could be fully sure that Harry didn't live here. This had struck Sirius as strange as Hagrid had told him, on that night on Halloween that Dumbledore had ordered Harry to be sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle where he would be safe.

What had happened then? Had Dumbledore changed his mind? Maybe Remus had got Harry, but somehow Sirius doubted that. He would very much have liked to believe that Remus had gotten Harry but that didn't seem at all possible, what with him being a werewolf and all there was no way that the Ministry would have given custody of Harry, Ministry legistration prevented that. 'Bloody prejudiced bastards!' Sirius thought bitterly.

It was a sad fact that there was still so much prejudice in the world, werewolves had little rights and were treated as second class citizens in the wizarding world and in Sirius' opinon it was a load of bullshit.

Could Remus help it if he turned into a monster once a month? No of course he bloody couldn't. In fact during the rest of the month Remus was the most caring person that Sirius knew. 'Had been' he had to remind himself.

Yes Remus had been one of the nicest people he had known. He had never been quick to anger, never quick to judge and always there. Sirius couldn't understand how he had believed Remus to be the traitor. There was no way he could have been, he was too good, but then hadn't he always thought that of Peter? Just the thought of that snivelling Rat made his blood boil.

So after finding Privet Drive to be a very Harry free zone, Padfoot set of on his journey again this time heading back north back to Scotland, and now he was here one question was still unanswered in his mind. 'Where on earth was Harry?'

XXX

After a few more hours of sleep, in Isa's case pondering the meaning of the mad girl's attack on Harry when he refused to give her something. The girl was obviously deranged she decided, and Isa made a mental note to ask Harry about it, they left the building and made their way through south-side London.

It was past midday but already the pavement was heaving, mostly from shoppers and tourists. Isa had been on the streets for three weeks, it didn't seem real. It hadn't exactly been enjoyable, but at least she had Harry to take care of her.

She glanced at the boy that she had started to admire so much. She had found the past three weeks hard, but then Harry had been doing this for nearly seven years. Looking at him you wouldn't think that he had been living rough for that amount of time. He didn't look malnourished or starved like you might expect from a street kid, he looked quite healthy if not a little short and his hair was long and messy, but it suited him.

"Ow!" She jolted from her thoughts and apologised to the elderly woman she had nearly sent flying with her hands full of shopping, then hurried to catch up to Harry who was now several yards in front of her. 'God,' she thought to herself. If she wasn't careful she'd end up developing a crush.

'No! I don't like Harry in that way.' He was like a brother to her. 'Ew! Incest! Shut up Isa!'

They walked for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence, passing many rundown stores. This defiantly wasn't Mayfair.

Isa had no Idea where the hell they were going but didn't ask she was fine with walking for now even if she was a little hungry.

The boy, although thirteen looked quite a few years older. Closer to sixteen Isa reckoned, but then she had never been good at guessing people's age. You wouldn't guess he lived on the streets either unless you knew him. The only thing that might give it away was he bedraggled appearance, and he did have large bags under his eyes, other than that he just looked like a regular teenager.

They stopped to lean against a shop window to allow a group of Japanese tourists to pass. Isa wondered mildly what they were doing in this part of London. Wasn't many famous sights to see here was there? 'Well, there was the pound shop across the road…' Isa chuckled at her own wit. The group passed the pair, and when a bus pulled in at the bus stop further down the road, a middle aged man from the group pointed excitedly and they hurried down the road like a pack of jackals taking pictures furiously off the red double Decker. 1

The boy next to her shook his head and muttered something along the lines of. "Take a picture of any fin'." And. "Neva seen a bloody bus before"

The smell of cooking drifted from across the street where a café was doing business. Isa stomach growled audibly, the chocolate bars from last night seemed ages ago. What she really wanted was a cooked breakfast, but then maybe it was a bit late for Breakfast. Well then, there was brunch, no wait too late for that too. Okay lunch then, but now her heart was set on bacon and a full English.

'Lovely fried sizzlerling bacon, on toast. With Mushrooms and beans and egg … yum. A full English breakfast, yes I could just have one of them right now…'

"Ayce, you okay?" He waves a hand in front of her face. "You were kinda in your own world, and you're drooling"

"Mmm?"

He gave her a funny look, and she blushed. "Sorry I'm hungry" she said wiping the drool away. Harry simply shook his head again grinning, and unfolded the leather wallet in his hand.

"Were did you get that?" She asked interested. She hadn't noticed it before, and she didn't think that it was the sort of thing that Harry would carry.

By away of answering he indicated his head to the group of tourists that had now stopped taking pictures of the red double Decker parked at the lights, and had moved admiring a black cab.

"You stole it?"

He frowned at the disapproving tone in her voice, but didn't reply he just counted the wad of notes in the pouch. Isa pursed her lips and looked away making it clear that she disapproved.

"Don't look at me like that. Come on I 'fort you wanted breakfast" and with that he walked across the road and Isa had to hurry to keep up with him.

They entered the café and the smell was overpowering, and Isa suddenly forgot about her disapproval of the stolen money and quickly ordered a full English when the waitress asked for their order.

XXX

**Author notes: **Aww. Aint that sweet? Please read and review. I love all your comments, it keeps me writing. Replies to reviews are on my profile page.

1 Yeah I know it's stereotypical, but whenever I've visted London I've seen them everywhere taking pictures of the stupidest things. Like when I was there last one of them was taking a picture of a McDonalds! God!


	5. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has, never will be

A/N: Wails and clanks chains woooo back from the dead I am. Yes when I'm a ghost, I will talk like Yoda lol.

Chapter Five

With a full hot meal inside her for the first time in days Isa feels strangely energised as she tags along behind harry again, jogging every few steps to keep up as she wonders how he can walk so fast. He hasn't said anything since they left the cafe and seems to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Isa doesn't try to engage him in conversation, shes still dwelling on the wallet incident and Harry doesn't seem to be able to sense her mood.

She sighs and has to put another burst of speed on as she loses sight of him in the crowds again, this continues for another few minutes until shes properly caught up with him again when he turns around suddenly. Unable to stop in time her head collides with his chest.

"Hey!" she says indignantly. By way of answering her he roughly grasps her wrist and starts dragging her hard though the crowds "Oi!" she tries again as she very nearly bails onto an oncoming buggy. He says nothing and continues to drag her along, an angry mother's yells following behind them.

"Harry wh-?" she says but he's pulled her to the side into a bus shelter and onto a bus which had just pulled in jumping the queue of people waiting. They sit down in an unoccupied seat, she opens her mouth again to talk but Harry hushes her saying. "In a minute" He watches out of the window as the bus pulls away and after a few seconds he relaxes visibly.

"What the hell was that all about?" she manges t finally get out.

"Ah, er nowt just wanted to make sure got the bus alright" he says quickly. He yawns and avoids eye contact as he notices the unoccupied seat behind and swaps that leaving Isa on her own. Looking at him he appeared to be the picture of relaxation but Isa wasn't fooled she continues to frown at him he doesn't appear to notice though.

Just at that moment the grey looking conductor comes their way. He looks pointedly at the seat next to harry and the feet that occupy it are slowly removed as harry looks on warily.

"Shouldn't you be in school young man?" he says eying harry up and down. Isa silently gulps.

"Nah teacher training day init." The conductor raises a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah yer'd think they'd train 'em before they let 'em loose on us kids wouldn't ya? But no. Not that I'm complaining mind-"

"Teacher training day for you as well is it" he says looking at Isa.

"er-"

"Course it is we go same school" Harry cut it.

"Ad what school would that be then?"

"St. Ambrosse" The quick reply is.

"Hmm... Go on where you going then" evidently he had believed them, that or he had got bored by this point.

Harry tells them the stop and thrusts some coins into the man's hand. as the man walks off upstairs Isa notices how quickly harry's feet return to the chair.

25 minutes later and the only entertaining thing that happens is when a student gets on the bus with his arms full of folders and having no place to sit, after glancing nervously at the space next to harry, opts to take his chances balancing it out on the aisle. Eventually the inevitable happens and as the bus hits a speed bump. The numerous folders are dislodged from his arms. Harry lets out a shout of laughter as the student, looking like a demented octopus, makes a mad grab in all different directions for his folders.

Isa has to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing and makes a move as if to help the boy, but he's already standing up again his face bright red. Harry's still still chortling to himself and still is when the by gets off at the very next stop.

When they finally do get off the bus it's in a run down residual part of the city which Harry tells her is Hackney. An icy breeze catches them as they start walking and both of the them move to zip their coats up hands deep in pockets.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" Isa says after a few seconds of relative silence.

"Well.." Harry looks down at her smiling "Just fort I'd pop in to see a friend o'mine. Not bin down here for ages, she'll be thinking I've died or summet. Plus.. kinda figured the idea of hot running water might sound appealing to you. No offence intended" The grin widens "but er you're starting to pong abit"

"Oi!" She attempts to hit his shoulder but he doges out of the way laughing and pelts across the road with Isa hard on his heels, jumping over a small brick wall and down a passage way to what Isa assumes must be a short cut. She's soon out of breath though and gives up on the chase contenting herself with yelling idle threats to which harry merely grins at her over his shoulder.

They pass a small play park which looks like it's seen better days. There's only one swing left and the roundabout looks rusty and dirty. The parks over looked by a tower block of flats which seems to be the place that the heading, as Harry reaches the entrance he beckons to her to hurry up as he presses a button on the side of the wall to be buzzed into the building.

She jogs the last few yards but she needn't had bothered, theres no reply over the speaker. He brings his thumb up again to press the button and presses it not once but about seven times in quick succession in what must be some sort of tune he was tapping out, before-

"WHAT?!" The gruff female voice from the speaker makes Isa jump out of her skin. Harry's grinning again as if it was his plan all along to annoy the person. "Who the bloody hell is this it's too bloody earl-" she cut herself off and Isa has the distinct impression she's just spotted the time, which is close to two o'clock.

"Hiiiya" says Harry in a annoyingly cheerful voice. "Only me, buzz us up would ya?" cheers thanks"

There is no reply to this other than a grumble and a muttered "Bloody should have known" but that's drowned out by the loud buzzing noise and harry opening the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	6. Hiding

**Chapter Six**

The girl that opens the door finally shocks Isa, she was expecting someone closer to Harry's age but Isa would guess the blondes closer to eighteen.

"Morning er, afternoon gorgeous" says Harry grinning and moving forward standing on tip toe to grasp both her cheeks to plant a sloppy one clumsily on her lips.

"Ew" she says pulling away and wiping her mouth with the back of hand "what do you want?"

Harry pretends to be offended, morphing his face into mock suprise and hurt

"Do i need a reason to see your beautiful face?"

Isa grins, she's still wearing her nightgown her eyes are puffy from sleep and her hair needs a good comb but harry's right she is beautiful. The girl's trying to hide a smile as well.

"Usually you do" never the less she opens the door fully and Harry follows her into the hallway of the flat. Isa looks about carefully as she enters the flat, closing the door quietly behind her. The wallpapers shredded on the walls and one of the doors branching off the hallway into the kitchen is slightly broken at the hinges but it's nice enough.

She follows Harry further inside, into the living room at the back of the flat, and pauses awkwardly in the doorway as Harry takes a seat on the sofa. The girl is fiddling with the television, flicking through the stations. Harry pats encouragingly to the space next to him and Isa sits down slowly

Apparently satisfied with the choice of programme the girl places the remote noisily on the coffee table.

"This is Isa by the way. Mate of mine" Harry says finally a little dismissively in Isa's opinion.

Isa smiles weakly and raises her hand slightly in gesture. The girl nods in acknowledgement and smiles warmly. "Nice t'meet ya Isa. M'names Amy which you would have known if _he _could 'ave been bothered to say" she says pointing at Harry.

"I was getting round to that" Harry says rather annoyed. "Isa, Amy. Amy, Isa" pointing to both in turn. "There happy now? Right, good I fancy a coffee, want one Ayce?" before she can reply he's already bounced out of the room and sounds of kettle and cups can be heard clinking in the kitchen.

An awkward silence descends on the room and Isa smiles weakly at the girl again. Amy moves to sit down on the recliner in the corner, gabbing the ashtray from the table as she does so, before lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. After a while the long silence is broken.

"'Ow long you been living rough then hun?

Isa startled by the question "How did you kn-" She stops herself short. Her appearance should be a dead give away.

"About a month now" she admits.

"And Harry's been, er looking after you then has he?"

"Oh yes." Says Isa earnestly " I dunno what I'd do without him"

"Hmm" is the only reply but she smiles kindly at her again.

Silence descends once again and Isa shifts uncomfortably on the seat cushion whilst trying to avoid Amy's eye.

"Why don't you just go home?" The question is unexpected and sudden and Isa opens her mouth several times but before she can answer and tell her that there is no way she could possibly go home under the circumstances Harry comes bustling back into the room carrying three steaming mugs and places them on the coffee table. Isa grabs the closest, eager to have something to do with her hands and takes a sip forgetting that the liquid inside is likely to be very hot. She sputters as it burns her tongue.

"Careful now" Harry reprimands playfully, laughing as she coughs. Amy smirks aswell.

"Look you've spilt it now you silly moo" pointing to a wet patch on the couch.

Thoroughly embarrassed now she goes bright red and mumbles "i'm so sor-" The apology is cut out however with a wave of Amy's hand.

"Don't worry bout it love, it's not my house and me mums in no state to notice." The two both fall silent and Isa gets the distinct impression she's missing something. Something important.

"Well," says Harry in attempt to keep the conversation up. "How's Rubes bin doin'? Baby made an appearance yet?

"Nah, not yet shuldn't be too long now though coz she was due last week"

"Ah right, they not inducing her then?"

"Probs will i suppose if little Adrain don't make an appearance by next week. Doubt there's anything wrong though, i just suppose he likes it in there too much to be in any hurry for him to leave"

"Yeah suppose, wait Adrain? They've decided on a name already?" says Harry pausing halfway through picking up his own mug.

"Yeah... why? Loads of people decide like weeks in advance don't they"

"I dunno I just fort i suppose it's kinda tempting fate i suppose. What if summet went wrong"

"suppose so, but nowts gonna happen they'll be fine"

"Yeah guess so. Adrain though?" He says frowning.

"What wrong with Adrain?" Amy says frowning also.

Isa smiles softly at the interplay between the both of them

"That creepy kid from The Omen was called Adrain"

"No he won't that was Damien." Amy says laughing.

"Oh whatever same difference" He says sipping the last of his coffee and standing up to stretch.

Amy laughs and then yawns which looks painful as she tries to repress it. She moans softly and holds her head in her hand, Harry smirks.

"Late night was it"

"Hmm something like that, I'm gonna get dressed anyway" She says also standing "Where you off?" as harry pulls on his coat.

"Oh just got a few things to sort out that's all" he says glancing at Isa. "Erm couldn't let Isa use the shower could ya? Only she honks abit"

"OI!" Isa cries indignantly blushing red again.

"What? You want a shower don't ya? Shut it then" he says grinning. "See you in a bit then" and with that he walks out of the door.

XXX

The walk to Alf's isn't far, as it's only the floor above but Harry takes his time. Hands stuffed in pockets he walks up the concrete staircase deep in thought. Someone was watching him he knew it and he wasn't too sure who. Someone had followed himself and Isa of that he was sure of, the only thing he wasn't sure of was how long they had been following him for. At least from the cafe he reckoned that's when he thinks he first saw him, a glimpse of a dark face, strong build and a glimmer of gold in the ear. He didn't recognise the man but once he had glimpsed him he was sure he'd seen him before which made the possibility that he was following him all the more likely. London was a city of strangers. You didn't meet the same people twice unless you sought them out or they were in the same circles as you which meant very bad news.

One thing he knew however was they couldn't return to the dilapidated building that he currently called home for a while, it was too risky. The thought that someone knew where he was sleeping unnerved him. You could never be sure dossing who to trust and when it was safe, which was usually never, anyone could slit your throat while you slept.

Harry shivered and his mind thought through the possibilities of who it could be whilst he rang the doorbell. That didn't particularly help. It could be any number of the people he had pissed off recently or not so recently. It could be any of his 'clients' too short to pay had to resort to other ways of getting their fix. Or it could simply be another 'supplier' wanting to warn him off there territory. Not that that made sense he was always particularly careful about where he traded most others after all were considerably older than he and considerably stronger, something he had learnt pretty early on in this game.

The only people he did't seriously consider were the police. It was easy enough to give them the slip the majority of the time and they tended to investigate the bigger players in the dealing game. Usually those with a fixed abode. Plus there was the his age, something that usually was a disadvantage became an advantage where the place were concerned. No-one who didn't know him would consider him to be a dealer.

Never the less he thought it prudent to tell Alf that he should probably lay low for a while if someone were following him and he was in o doubt that he would be in agreence as Alf opened the door and ushered him inside.

XXX

A/N : thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, let me know you think


	7. Waiting game

A/N; thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far it means alot. Short chapter but enjoy!

Chapter Seven

The black bear dog which was glimpsed by few was getting impatient and jittery. Before now he hadn't dared to enter the castle, things kept going through his mind, he couldn't be seen.

No one was going to fail to notice a huge dog bounding down the corridors even with his extensive marauder knowledge of the castle the secret passageways and the shortcuts it was still to risky. He'd wait all day within the cover of the trees to the very dead of night for a opportunity to arise to make his move. Only he never did, the thought of Flitch the wheezed caretaker or some other obstacle would occur to him and hold him back.

When had he become a coward? His Godson needed him, needed him to do the only thing he had every done for him in his life. The longer he hesitated and waited the more he was putting Harry at risk. What was wrong with him? Was it really the fear of being caught and sent back to Azkaban that was making him so fearful? Whatever it was he needed to act as soon as possible, the stupid little vermin could strike at any time and with Peter lay Sirius' only hope of proving his innocence, well part innocence.

Mind made up he decided that tonight was the night to do it. He would wait until the dead of night and to hell with the consequences he had to try. It was now or never. For now he could wait, by the looks of it, it was only midday.

Padfoot sank further into the shadows when he saw a group of students coming his way, they appeared to be heading toward the perimeter of the forest, and Padfoot breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped outside a hut on the edge which Sirius remembered to be the gamkeepers', Hagrid. Care of magical creatures then. Curious and out of his better judgement he stays near.

The kids looked to be in about fifth or sixth year and were talking loud enough for him to be able to hear the gist of the conversation where he crouched in the undergrowth.

He catches the words "feast" and "Halloween" and his mind reels. What date was it? Was it really that late? He watched the students for a while longer as the rest of the class arrives it dribs and drabs, just watching the playful interaction between the classmates. He notes the distance between some f the students and decides the not much has changed since his time, the houses still do't interact and mix much amongst each other.

A boy sits to the side reading the prophet and Sirius squints if he can just still the front cover he will know what day it is but dogs are not prized for their keen sense of sight and he can barely make out that theres a photograph on the front page.

As Hagrid arrives and announces their lesson will take place in the forest today, Sirius can't help but feel a little disappointed at losing the chance to watch people again. It makes him feel like he's still human, still alive and still apart of the world. His tone soon cheers up however as he sees the boy he's been watching close the paper with a sigh placing it on the stump he was occupying before warily following his classmates who are already disappearing into the undergrowth. Seizing his chance and checking none else is around he bounds out of the trees and snaps up the paper in his jowls before racing back to the safety of the wooded area.

The date reads 29th of October. That settled it, fate had smiled down on him today. With Halloween just two days away Sirius didn't think he could have a more perfect opportunity. The halls would be empty and his path will be clear to the traitor.

XXX

Harry left Alf's less than half an hour later his pockets considerably lighter and sporting a black eye. While he hadn't exactly expected his boss to be too pleased about the fact that one of his best dealers would be out of action for a while, he hadn't expected the pure white fury directed at him. He had relieved him of the Jap's wallet, the just short of a mint from the previous week's 'dealings' with his 10 earnings and anything else of worth he had in his pockets. He had known better than to argue as he was only making a point but Harry had to forcibly stop himself from doing so when he announced that he would be requiring his money in advance of next month, because he would be without his extra income and he, harry, would need to come up with 2 grand within the next two weeks or there would be trouble.

Harry bit his lip and reminded himself how much he owed Alf, and he wasn't just talking about the money.

He had, after all been the one to take a chance on the scrawny young boy of seven he had seen thieving fruit from a stall in the market all those years ago. The boy he had followed and offered a place to stay. Food, shelter and protection. The boy who all he asked in return was to, on the odd occasion to do a few odd jobs for him. Deliver a message here and there. Pick up packages for him when he had an important 'meeting' now and then. Be on the look out for the Old Bill whilst the 'boys' pick up some furniture from various houses and so on.

Yes he owed Alf a lot.

Two grand to be precise.

He walked back to Amy's his mind worried.

XXX

Please R+R xx


	8. Cereal

Chapter Eight

Isa felt around blindly for the towel as she stepped clumsily onto the bath mat from the steaming shower. Patting herself dry she sighs in pleasure at being properly clean for the first time in weeks. It was all very well using public bathrooms for a quick wash, but she hated the grotty feeling she had gotten from her skin being deprived that long of full submersion under water and soap.

She pulls the oversized tee shirt Amy had lent her over her dripping head, before quickly towelling her hair on top of her head and stepping back into her shorts. She reaches for the door handle but stops as she recognises voices in the living room. The Girl, Amy's is raised and angry. Harry's on the other hand is hushed and is barely audible. Being unable to discern anything on the conversation and deciding eavesdropping is wrong she pushes the door firmly open.

The conversation behind the partly ajar, living room door ceases almost instantly at the noise and she stands uncertainly in the hallway for a few seconds more before walking forward into the room.

Harry looks up from the sofa at the new occupant before turning his head quickly away, not before Isa catches sight of the quickly spreading purple, around the right slit of what is Harry's eye. Isa lets out a gasp and Amy tuts in agreeance as she tries to grasp his chin, a pack of frozen something in her hand.

"Stay Still!" she says as Harry pulls away from her grimacing.

"It's fine. Leave it, I'm not a baby" He grunts in frustration, putting a hand on her chest to halt her advance with the peas.

"I beg to differ Harry Potter" Now trying to duck under his arm "Look jus-" she starts but is cut off as Harry pushes her back a few paces with ease.

"Fine! Here!" she hisses hurling the packet into his lap and storming from the room. Harry yelps and is instantly bent double and Isa has to hide a smile.

After a few seconds Harry looks up, one hand still firmly clutching his crotch, the other moving to pick the makeshift ice pack up, which he places himself on his eye. He catches her trying not to giggle and smiles, indicating with his head to sit down.

She does so, if a little self consciously. Tucking her feet underneath her and pulling the tee as far down as it will go, as she becomes aware of how little she's wearing.

"We're stayin' 'ere t'night anyway hun. Amy says it's cool."

Isa frowns. "Really? She didn't sound so pleased about it before"

"Oh, that won't about that mate. That was to do with this" he says pointing at the pea obscured eye.

Isa waits for him to continue but he doesn't. She's getting used to having to badger him for information. "What happened?"

For a few moments he doesn't answer as he adjusts the pack again but then.

"The guy I work for, Alf his name is." He begins looking at her. "Well long story short I fucked up basically. He was pissed off and was making a point see"

'Work? What work?' Isa thinks bemusedly.

"Anyways," Harry continues "the point is I gotta a lot of money to make up and quickly"

There's a silence as Isa tries to make sense of what he's just said. What job? she'd never seen him to go to any sort of place to work. What kind of boss would hit his employee?

"What job?" Isa blurts out finally.

Harry's eye closes briefly. "What I do to keep afloat. To stay alive, to keep _you _alive." The "you" is stressed and Isa doesn't press any more.

"Oh." is all she says.

There's silence and Harry takes the pack off his eye, gingerly touching a hand to it and flicking his unnecessary long fringe out of the way of it. Isa can tell that's going to blossom into a beautiful black eye by tomorrow and her mind fills with questions again. This time however she keeps quiet.

When Amy renters the room two brews of tea and a couple of sandwiches in her hands for her and Isa Harry announces he's going out, Amy just sips her tea slowly not looking at him. Harry retrieves his coat from the back of the sofa, lips tight, and leaves the room soundlessly. The front door slamming behind him not so soundlessly.

XXX

The next morning Isa wakes with a heavy pressure on her bladder and it takes her a few seconds to remember that she won't have to have to go outside, or find a quiet corner too pee. Yawning she turns over on the sofa that had been a welcome change from stone floors, pushes the blankets back and pads softly over to the bathroom. 'Harry musn't have come back last night then' Isa thinks. The blankets that Amy grudgingly put out for Harry on the floor last night hadn't been touched.

After washing her hands she makes her way to the kitchen opposite, and pours herself a glass of water from the tap. She grimaces at the hard water taste but she drinks deeply before placing the glass back on the draining board just as she hears the bedroom door open.

She turns to wish Amy good morning but it's not the blonde that enters the kitchen.

Harry enters barefoot and wearing nothing but boxers and she can only stand there gawping like a fish. She knows she staring and turns away, a blush colouring her cheeks, before realisation catches up with her, slams into stomach and punches away mercilessly. Him and her. In the same room. Together.

"Morning Ayce" Comes the muffled voice of Harry behind the bowel of cereal he's eating.

"Er Mornin'" Isa's brain seems abit fuzzy and takes a few seconds to process the reply properly.

"Going out early t'day so hurry up an have summet to eat . Gotta go earnin'"

Isa doesn't reply or ask what they'll be doing. Amy has just entered the room and shes wrapping her arms around Harry's shoulders, who's slightly shorter than her, and she's kissing his neck and-

Cereal, cereal where's the cereal? Bottom cupboard there it is she busies her self with finding the necessary breakfast equipment needed to leave the room. Spoon, bowl, Cereal good. She's barely out of the kitchen however when Amy calls her back. Reluctantly she turns.

"Aren't you forgetting something hun?"

Puzzled Isa shakes her head looking down at her hands. Spoon, bowl, Cereal - it's all here.

Amy smiles amused and holds out a milk bottle. Turning bright red Isa takes it, muttering a thanks determinably not looking at either of them. God her mind's slow today!

Harry turns Amy's head with a single index finger and Isa races from the room before she sees there lips connect.

Quietly in the living room, Isa eats her cereal.

XXX

As usual R+R tell me what you think. Thanks to all those people who reviewed so far xxx

Thanks to;

dolores26, Fox Loves Shinigami, Serpent91, Makurayami Ookami, Black Dragin, Serpent91, for your lovely comments.

Decimare - I'll have to look into that book sounds like a good read :) Thanks for the lovely review.


	9. Swag

Chapter nine

Harry and Isa have been walking for several minutes in silence now ever since departing from the number 73 bus. The two buses they had caught from Hackney estate and from somewhere else Isa couldn't remember the name of had led them here, to a suburb just north of the city. The beautiful Gerorgian houses that lined either side of the road looked up market and expensive. Most drives had at least one or two cars parked in front and the gardens looked preened and well taken care of. What business could they possibly have here? The whole demeanour of the street felt like it ddin't want them to be there, wanted the two scruffy children to move on as quickly as possible and to never return.

Harry had mentioned something about 'earning' today but as to what sort of job, Isa had no clue and she wasn't in any particular mood to ask right now. The black sports bag Harry had 'borrowed' swung dancing at his side making it apparent the thing was empty.

She looked at Harry walking beside her. The black eye hadn't healed much but his ever messy hair covered the majority of it. He had a stupid smile playing around his mouth and to her surprise a small flare of anger burned up inside her, to which she had no explanation. Turning away she looked at her feet instead, feeling miserable.

Suddenly, just as there were nearing the end of the street where the road emerged into a T-junction, Harry stopped abruptly looking at the house on the left. Puzzled Isa halted as well. A middle aged suited woman was leaving the house via the front door, keys swinging in hand.

"What?" she asked confused.

He shakes his head and carries on walking until they arrive at the end of the street, where they turn left and continue along the pavement. The same woman they had seen locking her front door passes them along the road in a blue escort, Harry slows his pace until the car is out of sight further down the main road before he abruptly turns around and jogs along the path they've just been down.

"Harry?" Isa shouts after him bemusedly but he's already rounded the corner and Isa has to follow at a run.

By the time she's caught up they're at that woman's house again, and Harry's edging past the dustbins at the side of the house. Gripping the fence he lifts himself onto the wheelie bin painted with the number 84 before standing to reach a small open window above his head, which is about three feet wide. Something clicks and Isa realises what's happening, scandalised she watches the surprising display of gymnastic ability as Harry reaches up a hand to push the glass more fully open before he pulls himself through, using his hands to steady himself. Eventually his legs and feet disappear inside and Isa holds her breath.

'So this is what he had in mind'

Awkwardly she just stands there for a few seconds on the edge of the paved drive looking about nervously, half expecting to see someone from one of the other houses peering out though their net curtains, the police already called and on there way.

The front door clicks open and she prepares to bolt thinking the resident of the building has caught Harry and the authorities are coming before she reminds herself that they just saw her leave. It's just Harry though, who looks around quickly, then beckons frantically for her to come inside. Isa hesitates further and Harry hisses at her to hurry up.

She finally moves forward and the door closes behind her.

Inside Isa looks around. The well furnished/decorated interior is neat and expensive looking and everything is so beige! Sharp comparison to the grimy un used building Isa has been used to these past weeks. Harry makes his way into a room on the right off the hall, Isa follows gloomily. Harry is bent over on his knees examining the VCR, she shifts nervously in the doorway. He notices her.

"Go and watch out" he snaps at her.

She does so standing guard behind the front door peering outside every few seconds.

Isa can hear him inside the living room, cursing and the sound of the unplugging of the VCR. Harry reappears dashing up the stairs and Isa looks out at the empty street again. A few tense moments pass she can hear him rummaging around upstairs, the sound of draws and cupboards being opened, things being turned over and tossed about. She winces when she hears a loud bang from the first floor but he reappears again soon enough, coming down the stairs with the huge sports bag on his shoulder, and carrying a rucksack, which Isa presumes is from the house, on his back.

Isa can tell the rucksack is filled, it makes a clanking sound as it is dumped at her feet. She looks out of the clear side of the frosted glass again as Harry goes back into the living room, and jumps at the noise of a car. Thankfully it doesn't stop and continues all the way down the street.

Heart pounding, she breathes a sigh of relief as Harry, sweaty with excursion, reappears again. Sports bag slung over shoulder, the weight evident by the way he holds the strap to alleviate some of the mass and the grimace on his face.

Isa quickly reaches for the catch on the door more than eager to leave, but Harry stops the movement with a hand on her wrist, fearing the worst she pears quickly outside again but seeing only the empty driveway she turns back to Harry in bemusement. She just wants to get out of here as quickly as possible, this isn't right.

He nods to the bag on the carpeted ground at her feet and she understands she is to carry. With a heave it's lifted onto her shoulders but before she can turn back towards the door again Harry yanks on her wrist and pulls her to the back of the house, into what is obviously the kitchen. He peers outside, grasps the keys hanging on the peg by the back door and in a quick motion opens it, dragging Isa over the door mat and outside.

They are both grateful for the low fence in the garden, which is climbed easily. Moving quickly, and hopefully not too suspiciously, they walk for several streets before stopping. Neither speaks or looks the other in the eye.

A/N; Thanks to all my reviewers

Black Dragin - I know the story is progressing slowly it will get there eventually though, I promise. Thanks for the review.

Samara Longbottom - you may be right! hehe thanks for the review.

dolores26 - Lol haven't we all? Thanks for you review.

Evergreen Sceptre - Harry is defanitely abit cold to the world it has to be said but that's probably something he's had to do to survive. It'll soon become apparent a little later on in the story that Harry knows he's different due to the accidental outbursts. Whether or not he knoes what that means is another matter. Thanks for the review

Says The Schizophrenic - Lol your right, just checked out your page, weird. I've also just realised the whole of my summary doesn't appear on my story. Hmm suppose that's what I get for being too long winded lol. Thanks for the review

Serpent91 - Thanks for the review.

Makurayami Ookami - Hehe yes indeed poor Harry. he never seems to get a fair deal out of it does he regardless of whether its in Fandom or Canon. Thanks for the review.


End file.
